A Spy’s Mission To Her Heart
by laurenandnash7
Summary: Lauren, a young woman how got her heart shattered by her cocky ex-boyfriend Nash, is forced to work along side with Nash on a mission to save the United States President. Will Nash want to get back together? Will Lauren be able to have Nash that close?


**This is my first story. I hope you like it. Please comment. =)**

**(**_This is in the P.O.V. of Lauren, a younge woman who just happens to be a spy. She's recently gotten her heart broken by her ex-boyfriend Nash. She's doing her best to forget him, and get on with her spy life_**)**

"_This is defiantly the best part of my job_," I think to myself, as I jump from one roof to the other, my breathing is deep and even. I feel the brisk wind burn my face as the blizzard grows stronger. This is one of the most important missions of my spy career: to save the United States ambassador from the Russian Embassy. But what is my mind thinking about? Nash. I've been trying to get over him since he shattered my heart two months ago, but I can't seem to get him out of my head. He's strong, he's smart, he's tall, he has big arms, he has beautiful full lips, short brown hair, he is really cocky, and his deep brown eyes hypnotize me, or used to anyway. I've been denying the feelings I still have for him for a while now, and it's been efficient. "Keep your head in the game," I tell myself, as my mind gets away from me, "There's no place for screw ups, the Agency is counting on you to complete this mission." I WILL complete this mission.

As I look down through the snow covered window, I see what I've been looking for: the U. S. ambassador, tied to a chair. At that moment, my spy instincts tell me that I'm no longer alone. The back of my neck is prickling like crazy! "Hello, Lauren," a deep, smooth, heavenly voice says from behind me. I turn and see the one person I don't need to see right now, during this mission. Nash, the one I've come so far from being crazy about, is here with me, ON THE MOST IMPORTANT MISSION OF MY LIFE! All at once the feelings I've been denying suddenly envelope me: pain, desire, love, longing, and lastly, anger. "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE!" I whisper, trying my best to make the anger in my heart sound as fierce as it feels. "Come on, Lauren. You know you're happy to see me," he says while slowing raising an eyebrow.

"Nash, this is my mission, I don't need you to mess it up. Get out of here!" I say.

"Lauren, I don't know if you know this or not, but the Agency assigned me to this mission with you. That means we're on this mission together. Just like old times."

"Uh, if that's the case, then shut up, and get ready to scale down the wall, if you think you can do that."

"Oh, I think I can handle that," he says while cocking his eyebrow, AGAIN!

"_Finally," _I think to myself, "_this mission is over, and I can go back to my life without Nash."_ I was on the airplane with the U.S. ambassador, and _him._ We had completed our mission; the thirty security guards were hardly a challenge. We are now, on our way to HQ. I can't wait to yell at them for making such a stupid decision of putting Nash on MY mission! _"Only about an hour to wait now, maybe I'll take a short nap,"_ I think to myself.

I walk down the frosted glass hall, on my way to HQ's sector. I come up to the stainless steel door, and knock twice; each one an echo of deafening thunder. Suddenly, the thick doors open, to reveal all the members of the Agency, each one staring daggers at me. "_Oh joy."_

"Oh Lauren, you know you're looking forward to this, I know I am," Nash said, as he walked by my side down the hall I just came up a few minutes ago. "No, Nash, I'm not exactly looking forward to this mission." I had hoped that HQ would, oh I don't know, APOLOGISE for putting Nash and me together on the same mission. But what do they do? They assign us on another mission together. Our mission this time is to keep surveillance on a suspected double agent, Justin Smith, and befriend him, to lure him into a false sense of security to get better knowledge of his plans. We have reason to believe he is planning a war party to kill the United State president. Everything we see, we have to record and report it to HQ. Our cover, yes OUR cover, is to be a newly wedded couple that live just three houses down from Smith. "_This is purely professional, nothing is going to happen, nothing WILL happen,"_ I think to myself, _"I can't believe I have to do this."_


End file.
